parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style)
Jaén Producción's Spoof of The Black Cauldron (1985) is the second spoof being the first part of his Halloween special, which appeared on YouTube in September 22 2018, and will soon be completed. Cast: *Taran - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Princess Eilonwy - May (Pokemon) *Horned King - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Fflewddur Flam - Quagmire (Family Guy) *Gurgi - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dallben - Professor Oak (Pokemon) *Creeper - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Hen - Wen - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *King Eidilleg - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Doli - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Witches of Morva - Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea), Úrsula (The Little Mermaid) and Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Various People as Other Fairfolk *Fairfolk Little Girl - Molly (Bubble Guppies) *Fairfolk Little Boys - Gil, Goby, and Nonny (Bubble Guppies) *Gwythaints as Themselves *The Horned King's Men - Forty Thieves *Guard with Axe as Himself *Guard with Broken Axe - Weasel (The Prince and the Pauper) *Dog - Chief (The Black Cauldron) *Guard Locking Fflewdurr Up - Jafar (Aladdin) *Gypsy - Cassandra (Tangled: The Series) Movie Used: *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Pokemon (1997) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *Family Guy (1999) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) *South Park (1997) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *The Simpsons (1989) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Bubble Guppies (2011) *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Tangled: The Series Scenes: *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 1 - Homer's Warning/Prologue *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 2 - Hiro's Dream *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 3 - Lady's Vision *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 4 - The Great Judge Claude Frollo *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 5 - Enter Spike *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 6 - Lady Gets Captured *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 7 - In Frollo's Palace of Justice *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 8 - Frollo's Demand/Hiro Helps Lady to Escape *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 9 - Princess May/The Great King's Chamber *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 10 - Enter Quagmire/The Sword's Magic *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 11 - Cartman Brings Bad News *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 12 - In the Forest/Spike's Return *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 13 - Whirlpool/Homer and the Human Folk *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 14 - Reunion/The Search Begins *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 15 - The Witches of Morva *The Black Cauldron (Jaén Producción Style) Part 16 - A Trade Gallery: Hiro4.png|Hiro Hamada as Taran Haruka.jpg|May as Princess Eilonwy Judge Claude Frollo .jpg|Judge Claude Frollo as The Horned King Quagmire.png|Quagmire as Fflewdurr Fflam Spike ID S4E24.png|Spike as Gurgi Professor Oak (TV Series).jpg|Professor Oak as Dallben Eric Cartman.jpg|Eric Cartman as Creeper Lady in Lady and the Tramp.jpg|Lady as Hen Wen Homer Simpson.jpg|Homer Simpson as King Edilleg Bart Unlock.png|Bart Simpson as Doli Morgana as Ursula.png|Morgana, Ursula-littlemermaid.jpg|Ursula, Mad Madam Mim.jpg|and Madame Mim as The Witches of Morva People in Springfield.jpg|Various People as Other Fairfolk Molly (Transparent).png|Molly as Fairfolk Little Girl Bubble guppy Gil as thomas.png|Gil, Goby as Henry the green tender engine.jpg|Goby, Nonny.jpg|and Nonny as Fairfolk Little Boys Gwythaints.png|Gwythaints as Themselves FortyThieves.jpg|Forty Thieves as The Horned King's Men TheBlackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-2328-1-.jpg|Guard with Axe as Himself Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-2411.jpg|Weasels as Guard with Broken Axe Chief1.png|Chief as Dog Jafar as Diesel.png|Jafar as Guard Locking Fflewdurr Up Profile - Cassandra.png|Cassandra as Gypsy Category:Jaén Producción Category:The Black Cauldron Movie Spoofs